Appendix:Pokémon Red and Blue Walkthrough/Part 12
Route 21 You may have already been to Cinnabar Island by way of after capturing at the Seafoam Islands. For the sake of this walkthrough, we will be going through the other way. South of Pallet Town is . There is a small patch of grass where you can find wild . There are several and s scattered through the route. |} |} |} |} |} Cinnabar Island Once you get there, if you try to get into the Gym, it'll be locked. It needs a special key to get in. Here is where you can perform the Glitch, also called the Old Man Glitch. To perform the glitch, you must talk to the old man located in the north of Viridian City and allow him to demonstrate how to catch a Pokémon. After the demonstration, you should immediately to Cinnabar Island. Here, you should up and down along the east coast of the island where the water is touching the land without leaving Cinnabar Island. Wild Pokémon will appear, based on your name. Some of the wild Pokémon that appear while surfing will not be the usual encounters, but rather will be wild Pokémon from the area you were most recently in. This is useful for catching -exclusive Pokémon. Also, MissingNo.'s appearance in-battle allows the item duplication glitch, which increases the number of items in the sixth Bag slot by 128 unless the number of items in the slot already exceeds 128. Head to the Poké Mart to buy some more items. Head to the bottom building to the left of the Pokémon Center. This is the Pokémon Lab. In it are three rooms. In the first room, a man will trade you his for your , and the woman will trade her for your . In the second room, a will give you . In the last room, the man near the door will trade his for your . The at the top will offer to resurrect your Fossils into ( ), ( ), or ( ). You have to exit the building and go all the way back, and have an empty spot in your party for it. Now head into the other big building. This is the . Pokémon Mansion Pokémon Mansion, 1F Pokémon Mansion 2F RBY.png Pokémon Mansion, 2F Pokémon Mansion 3F RBY.png Pokémon Mansion, 3F Pokémon Mansion B1F RBY.png okémon Mansion, B1F }} The Pokémon Mansion is fairly simple to navigate through. From the entrance, on the right side, the fifth block up, hidden, is a . Go up and right to find an . Take the stairs. Climb the next set of stairs and you can find another trainer. |} Below him is a journal entry describing giving birth to . Below that is a . Go back up the stairs and go down to fight another trainer. |} Go to the northeast room. There is a journal entry about a new Pokémon ( ) being discovered in the jungle. Go below that to find a . Go to the northwest room and climb the stairs. Go all the way east to find an . Go back and push the switch in the statue. It will open all the closed gates and close the open ones. Head down and fight the . Fall down the left crevice. Down here you can fight another Scientist. |} Below him is a . Take the stairs down. There's another in the small room. |} Above him is another journal entry describing being too powerful. Pick up by the switch, then press the switch. Go left and get a . Go up through the now-opened gate on the right to fight a Scientist. |} Go all the way up and hit the switch in the nearby room. In the next room is a . Go left and you'll find . Go a little more south to find ! Go back and hit the switch again. Go back into the small room and hit the other switch. Now you can exit the building. Go up the stairs and south to exit. Now that you have the Secret Key, you can enter the Gym. Cinnabar Gym |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} This Gym's trainers can be battled at will, but if you don't want to, you have to go to the corner and push the A button on the machine, and it will give you a quiz question. Gym Leader Blaine is well-known for his love of quizzes. The questions and answers are as follows: :Question 1: }} evolves into }}? :Answer: Yes :Question 2: There are 9 certified é ? :Answer: No :Question 3: }} evolves three times? :Answer: No :Question 4: Are moves effective against }} element-type é ? :Answer: No :Question 5: é of the same kind and level are not identical? :Answer: Yes :Question 6: TM28 contains ? :Answer: No Once defeated, Blaine gives you the , as well as . It also increases your stat. With that, back to Viridian City to take on the final Gym. Category:Pokémon Red and Blue Category:Walkthrough